


The Stars In The Skies And In Our Eyes

by Cybixin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied RusAme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybixin/pseuds/Cybixin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lost souls find the stars they can not reach in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars In The Skies And In Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quickly off of a prompt I found in tumblr.

There were no houses for a very long way. No lights to obstruct the view of the stars.

That was the way they liked it. Lying on their backs, staring up. Sometimes pointing out the constellations. Having contests to see who could find Ursa Major and Minor first.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Russia tore his eyes away from the sky to gaze at the other nation.

"Yes. It is, America."

Neither of them spoke for a while.

America raised a hand, pointing up at the moon.

"To think, we spent all that time trying to beat each other there. And we can't even go there ourselves."

America took a deep breath, his voice choked with unshed tears.

Russia scooted closer to the other nation, laying his head on America's chest. 

"We are tied to our people, our land, our cultures. We are not allowed to reach for the stars."

Tears began to slip from Russia's violet eyes, and from America's blue ones.

America wrapped his arms around Russia. They did not speak, only wept in silence.

"You know, America, your freckles have always reminded me of stars. Isn't that silly?"

America laughed lightly.

"Really? I've always thought of the stars when I saw your eyes."

Russia smiled, brushing away America's tears.

"If we cannot find the stars in the sky, then let us find the stars in each other."

And the pair stared up, at the universe they could not reach.


End file.
